coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena Williams
'Early Life' Lena is the middle sister of three and while growing up she always got in trouble. She was always the wild child of the family. When she was in collage she started drinking and became a party animal. Her parents made her travel with her older sister Lauren (Angelina Love) in hopes of her cleaning up her act. 'Wrestling Career' When Lena debuted for TNA she was put into The Beautiful People and automaticly she got along with Madison Rayne but hated Velvet Sky. When she left the Beautiful People to be with Angelina she was happy but that happyness went away when her and Madison lost the rights to the Beautiful People name to them. Darning that Rivalry Lena and Madison brought in Tara for backup against those two and it worked for a while until they got the better of them. Lena's first solo rivalry was against her debuting sister Ivory Williams for the vacated Knockouts title vacated by Ally Copeland where it started when Lena told Ally where she should be the Knockouts Champion and that Ally should hand the title to her but Ally refused and she was attacked by Ivory thus beginning the rivalry. Over the next couple of weeks Lena and Ivory would have a series of matches before ending the rivalry at Genesis where Ivory won the Knockouts title. Darning Madison's rivalry with Ivory Lena tried screwing her out of the Knockouts title with Tara but didn't work because Ivory had back up in Ally and other Entourage members. Darning that rivalry Lena and Tara tried going to the Knockout Tag Team Championships held by Britney Gerdelman and Brianna Gerdelman but the two did not win the titles and that rivalry ended at Lockdown when Madison's with Ivory did. When there was problems between her teammates Lena tried to stay out of it as much as she could but eventually she had to pick sides and even then she tried to stay out of it but eventually she turned face and joined up with Tara because she was tired of Madison's crap. When Karen tried to be the VP of the Knockouts she along with Madison offered Lena a spot in their stable Lena declined saying that her and Madison will always be good friends but told Karen 'She hates bigger whores than her' before walking away and Karen saying that she'll have to wait a while to wrestle on Impact (Lena hasen't wrestled since July). 'Personal Life' Lena is the younger sister of Angelina Love and the older sister of Ivory Williams. From late 2010 to middle 2011 Lena was in a relationship with Desmond Wolfe but broke up with him because she caught him cheating on her. She is currently engaged to Jeff Hardy and is expecting their first child in April (Ivory and Angelina don't know about her relationship with Jeff) Siblings: Angelina Love (Sister), Ivory Roode (Sister), Bobby Roode (Brother In Law), Janie Roode (Sister In Law) On April 29th 2012 Lena gave birth to Hayden Ruby Hardy. Lena has three tattoos. A Sleeve Tattoo on her right arm, A pair of Angel Wings on her lower back and a Pink and Black Star on her left Elbow. 'Finishing Moves' *Bitches Beware (Spear from the Ropes) *Twist Of Fate *Whisper In The Wind 'Wrestlers Managed' *Madison Rayne *Tara 'Managers' *Madison Rayne *Tara 'Entrance Music' *Rockstar 101 by Rihanna (Feat. Slash) (Heel Theme) *Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin (Face Theme) 'Twitter Account' Lena's Twitter account is @OfficialLena and mostly posts updates of what she's doing. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's